


Harder at Night

by Geonn



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stresses of dealing with two stubborn men was nothing compared to the strain of just being away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder at Night

_"It'll just be a quick visit," General O'Neill said. "Run in, take a look around..."_

"Is there a reason you requested I be the one to do this, sir?"

O'Neill said, "You're the only member of the IOA that I can actually stand." He let the joke hang for a moment and, when she didn't laugh, shrugged. "You know the people there. It'll be easier than sending in someone they don't know."

Camile smiled sardonically. "And they know me, which means my mere presence will tell them to be on their best behavior."

O'Neill smiled. "That is a possibility, Ms. Wray, yes."

She turned off the shower and let the mist carry away the remnants of her memory. The "quick little check-in" turned into a near-permanent station on the Icarus Base; it just made more sense than running back and forth whenever a problem came up. Sharon said she understood, but Sharon always said that. No one was _that_ understanding. Hell, Camile didn't understand herself. How could Sharon?

At least she had gotten permission to tell Sharon everything about what she was doing and where she was. _"It's not a... standard spousal disclosure," she said. She wasn't military but somehow, standing there and coming out to General O'Neill was just as intense as if there was a possibility of being fired. "But I would like to tell my partner what I am doing. Sir."_

O'Neill didn't even look up. "How long have you been together?"

"Ten years, sir."

That took his attention from the computer. "Ten years? Go, tell. I'm surprised you haven't told her everything already." He met Camile's eyes and said, "And if you did tell her, pretend you haven't."

"Yes, sir."

"Stop sirring me. I get enough of that from the military."

She dried off - force of habit and unnecessary, since the shower didn't technically use water - and changed into her pajamas. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and looked at her face in the mirror. She wanted a real mirror, shampoo and hot water showers. She wanted make-up and Chinese takeout and...

Sharon, Sharon, Sharon, she wanted _Sharon_. She fought back the urge to cry as she left the bathroom. Her quarters weren't far and she could make it before she succumbed. She passed Dr. Johansen and Lieutenant James going the opposite direction, obviously headed to the showers, and she managed to say hello as they passed.

Camile went into her quarters and leaned against the door. She hated the spartan quarters, the window that only looked out on streaks of neon color that looked like they belonged on someone's black light poster from the eighties. She wanted to see the streetlight she hated glowing through the curtains Sharon had picked out. She wanted to see Sharon, curled up in the bed, trying to read one more chapter before she finally went to bed.

She walked to the bed and climbed onto the rough mattress. Eli told her that the word for what the bed was actually translated to 'platform to sleep upon,' and she knew why the Ancients had refused to take that extra step. "Bed" suggested some level of comfort. She moved one of the pillows down and wrapped both arms around it, pulling it to her and squeezing her eyes shut tight as she tried to imagine Sharon in her arms.

_"Re-ading," Sharon said, putting her hand on Camile's arm._

"How good of a book can it really be?" Camile asked. She kissed Sharon's shoulder and her neck.

"Not very," Sharon said, closing the book on her thumb as she rolled over to touch Camile's face.

Camile hooked one leg over the side of the pillow and began to move her hips against it. She buried her face against the pillow and wiped her tears on the case. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since coming to the _Destiny_. Over a decade of spending most nights curled against the woman she loved had spoiled her. She'd always had a hard time when she was on assignment, station off-world for days and sometimes weeks at a time. But this, not knowing when or if they would ever get back was like closing her chest in a vice.

_Sharon dropped her book and brought both hands up to pull Camile closer, their kiss intensifying. Camile slipped her tongue into Sharon's mouth and rolled onto her back. She lifted her head, her hands against the headboard as Sharon pushed her tank top up and away. Sharon broke the kiss to move her lips down to Camile's chest, teasing a nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and gently sucking._

Camile released the pillow with one hand and moved it between her legs.

"Use your fingers on me," Camile whispered to her fantasy, and arched her back as she began to rub in slow circles through the silk. "Sharon..."

_Sharon pushed herself up on one hand, looking down at Camile as her other hand moved against Camile's mound. "Good?" Sharon whispered, and Camile smiled as a response. Sharon bowed her head and kissed Camile again, rocking her hips gently as she stroked Camile._

Camile closed her thighs around her hand, curling her toes, gasping quietly as she rubbed through her underwear. When she came, she pressed her face into the pillow and whispered Sharon's name, tears rolling down her cheeks as she wept silently. "I miss you," she said, "I miss you so much, my darling..."

When the tears stopped, she wiped her hand on the sheet and brushed the back of her hand against her cheeks. She pulled the blankets up, but she kept her arms around the pillow. If she couldn't have Sharon, she would settle for an unworthy substitute. She pressed her chin against the pillow and looked at the lights streaming past the window.

_"It's an amazing opportunity. Of course you should go." Sharon's hands smelled of the cream she rubbed on them before bed, and Camile turned her head to kiss Sharon's palm and inhale the scent. Sharon smiled and said, "I'll be here when you get back. I'll always be waiting for you. This is not an opportunity you can turn down."_

"You won't be mad?"

"I'll only be mad if you don't tell me everything about it. Alien planets? Alien beings! You'll be like an explorer."

Camile rolled her eyes. "The explorers will be long gone by the time I get there."

Sharon shrugged. "Still. You have to say yes, if just for the opportunity to see all those beautiful things out there. Say yes."

"You've always been able to make me say yes," Camile said.

Sharon pressed her forehead to Camile's. "And have you ever regretted giving in?"

Camile smiled and kissed Sharon. "Not even for a minute."

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the bland lights, framed by a utilitarian window, surrounded by a spartan and dark room. She had to be stranded across the galaxy on an Ancient starship to appreciate that the most beautiful things, the things she would die to visit one more time, were all waiting for her at home.


End file.
